A Lot of Heart
by kokomo234
Summary: Quincy's pregnant, and this time, it's for real. But Finn has bailed Rachel out of jail, and she's jealous of what Kurt and Blaine have accomplished. Finn has unknowingly set up a chain of events that will start, and end, with one Rachel Berry. T for MPREG, Violence, and whatever else I can think of. Read A Little Love before this.


A Lot of Heart 1

Here is the SEQUEL! Are you excited?

**Follow me on Tumblr! Kokomo234!**

So recap: We left off a few weeks after Zandir/Alecks's birthday when Finn bailed Rachel out of Jail. So here's the continuation of that!The story will now have dates along with the page lines.

**Page Line (Burt)**

**Around 7 AM**

**June 29, 2013**

I was shocked to say the least. It was upsetting to know that the first person to jump to Kurt's defense would be the first to bail Rachel out.

I can't tell that kid what to do in his life, he's nineteen! He should be able to know right from wrong at this point! I could have excused any other behavior, but this? She hurt my baby boy and threatened my grandson's life.

"You're stewing again." Leroy came into the living room holding two mugs. "It's tea. Carole said that it was your favorite." I grabbed one of the mugs and took a sip before I placed it onto the coffee table.

"It's hard not to. We can't get a hold of Finn, Kurt's freaking out, and Rachel is acting like she's queen of the world again!"

"If I know my daughter, and I do, I know that she is thinking that she has done no wrong. She will be angry for a little while, but in the end, she still got her way. I told Hiram we shouldn't spoil her so much. I just new that she would turn out nutty."

I picked up my mug and took another sip. "The worst part about it is that Finn knew what he was doing. I practically raised that kid. I should've at least seen this coming."

"No one could have stopped him. From what you and Carole told me, is that Finn is very headstrong. He saw the perfect opportunity to do it and took it."

I thought that over for a little bit.

"So you're telling me that Finn saw this as...a golden opportunity and decided to grab the moment by the balls and roll with it? Without thinking what consequences that his actions would have on other people?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I took another sip of my green tea and sighed while sitting back on my armchair. Leroy grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"That boy is going to be the death of me."

**Page Line (Santana)**

**June 29, 2013**

**Late Morning/Early Afternoon**

I was going stir crazy. We had been unpacking for the last couple of weeks and had been cooped up in the house. It was driving everyone mad, including Zandir, who was sensitive to all of our moods. The usual bubbly boy was now cranky and irritable.

So I proposed going shopping. For house stuff.

Blaine, Puck, and Sam (who was visiting) had gone to Home Depot to get paint and new weed whacker (Blaine broke the last one, he swears it wasn't his fault). Brittany, Kurt, Zandir, and I were at Walgreens getting toilet paper, diapers, tampons. The norm.

Kurt was on the other side of the store after calling Blaine and seeing what he and Puck needed. Zandir was happier now that he was out of the house and was playing with a toy that, after five minutes of puppy dog eyes and whining, Brittany had forced Kurt into buying for him because she couldn't stand the sight of Zandir begging anymore.

So this is where things get bad.

Britt and I were with Zandir in the baby aisle getting him a few new sippy cups because this kid likes to hide them all over the backyard to the point that we can't find them.

"'Tana?" Britt asked. "What size diapers does he need?"

"Ugh...I think a four." I looked down and saw Zandir talking to a girl who looked to be a lot younger than him. She was looking at him like the sun shined out if his ass.

"Aww. That's adorable." A woman said. I looked up and saw a red headed woman with green eyes and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman''s stomach was slightly swollen, she was probably pregnant. "How old is he?"

"A little over 13 months." I responded.

"And he's already talking?" The man asked.

"Yeah. He's really smart. He can make just about anybody putty in his tiny, little, sticky hands." They both chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my name's Lisa and this is my husband Robert."

"Santana." I stuck my hand out for them to shake.

"And your son has already met my daughter, Tracy." James said

"Oh wait-"

"They didn't have the brand that he usually wears. We have to go to another store." Britt came up to us and looked at them. "Making friends already? Tired of us that quick?" I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and you are?" Lisa didn't seem phased by our interaction, but James looked like he was ready to kill.

"Brittany."

"Tracy." The little girl snapped her head up when her dad called her name. "Get away from him, we're about to go."

"We didn't get the breast pump yet." Lisa said confused.

"We'll get it at a place that hasn't been effected by demon spawn."

"Excuse me?" Kurt was at the end of the aisle and walked towards us. "What did you say about my son?"

The color drained out of James's face.

"Oh. He's your-"

"Yes he's _my_ son."

"Well he was with these two-"

"Who are my closest friends. They were watching him while I called my other friend to see what we were eating for dinner considering we had just moved here."

"Oh. I didn't know." James looked ready to cry and Kurt's hands were on his hips, leveling the patented 'Bitch Glare' at him.'

"That's right, you didn't know. Come on Alecks, it's time for _us_ to leave." The little boy grabbed Kurt's hand and we walked out of the store.

**Page Line (Brittany)**

**Later that day**

We were watching Pitch Perfect. Well, Santana and Kurt were watching Pitch Perfect, Zandir, Puck, Sam, Blaine, and I were trying to catch popcorn in our mouths.

We were at the Riff-Off when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god! What is that? Why is that here?" Santana asked upset. Kurt looked like he was going to hit something.

I stood up to go to the door before they could start going on about how their missing their Benji time. When I did open the door, I saw that it was the lady from the store and her daughter.

"Hello?" She looked up and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"I just want to apologize for my boyfriends behavior today. It was really rude and mean and..." She trailed off crying. I grabbed her into my arms.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"He...he started hitting Tracy because her mom left James for another woman, and when I stepped in to intervene...he...he punched me in the stomach. I'm fine, I just can't...won't go back there. He's drunk, and _pissed_, and he's scaring Tracy."

"Britt? Who's there?" Kurt asked walking to the door. "Oh. You." He leveled his gaze on her.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked. I pulled him over to the side.

"Her boyfriend punched her in the stomach." Kurt stood up shocked. He looked over at Zandir who was trying to catch popcorn still.

"What happened?" He looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Lisa Marks. My boyfriend, James, started to hit his daughter because of what had happened earlier today."

"Why?" Kurt asked. We all sat down on the swinging chair that was on the porch. Kurt and I were at the ends and Lisa was in the middle of us.

"He doesn't have a problem with _all _gay people, just lesbians."

"Why?" Kurt asked again.

"A little after Tracy was born," Zandir came outside and saw Tracy. He grabbed the girls hand and dragged her into the house. Good, she didn't have to be out here for this. "James came home from work. Casey, his ex, was watching Tracy for the day and he was looking forward to going home. He had a ring in his back pocket and was hoping to propose that night. He was so excited for the upcoming proposal that he got off of work early." She wiped her eyes and Kurt grabbed a tissue from his pocket.

"He walked into the house and saw that Tracy was asleep in her bassinet that was in the living room. James also saw a note taped to the wall that said, 'I'm in the bedroom, come in when you get here.' Thinking she was just taking a nap he walks into the bedroom...to find her with another woman."

"Oh. That's pretty bad."

"Kurt. She can't go back there. I won't let her."

"Britt..."

"I can talk to Santana! We can give up our bed! Please, don't let her go back there. You know what she's going through!"

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Ok."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck, jumping up and down.

"Your welcome." I said.

**Page Line (Blaine)**

**Even Later That Night**

I was tracing lines along Kurt's jaw. I felt him snuggle closer to my own body and placed his head on my chest.

"I feel so bad for her you know." I felt him press even closer to me, if that was possible. "She thought she was saving this guy and his daughter from this bad situation and he pays her back by getting drunk and hitting his own daughter and punching his unborn baby and-"

"You're rambling" I kissed him on the forehead. "She's safe now. And so is Tracy."

"Thanks for cleaning out the guest room." Kurt told me.

"Your welcome. Although, I don't understand why Brittany was willing to give up her own bed." I asked him.

"Because Brittany is a nice person and Noah told her that the guest room was my other closet." He said the ending kind of quietly.

"Well it's true." He hit my lightly on the shoulder and wrapped his legs around mine.

"Mama?" Kurt turned towards the nightstand at the sound of Zandir's voice coming from the baby monitor. Around a couple of months ago, when Zandir was getting used to the fact that he could talk, he started to call Kurt 'Mama'. I don't think he knew what he was doing and Kurt and I haven't tried to correct him.

"I guess I have to get that huh?" Kurt smiled as I began to pout at his statement. "I'll be back. I promise.

**Page Line (Sebastian)**

**July 2, 2013**

**Morning**

"Quincy calm down. I know you're scared; I'm scared too! Just..I-" I started.

"Don't know what to expect. I know." Quincy finished. He started to shake his leg, something he did when he was bored. He leaned his head on my shoulder. "I'm scared. I can't lose another baby, I can't." He whispered brokenly into my neck.

"I know, I know."

"Quincy Taylor?" A nurse walked from the back and led us to a room. He leaned back onto the wall next to the examination table.

"Would it be really weird if our kid came out with, like, one eye or something?" I said. I felt the nervousness dissipate as Quincy looked at me like I lost my mind.

He opened his mouth to give a response but the doctor came into the room.

"Quincy! How have you been?" Dr. Fields, Kurt's old doctor, asked.

"Good. I guess."

"Well, the results from last week came back and confirmed that you are pregnant." We were both expecting that so we weren't too surprised. "I just hope that this pregnancy fares a lot better than Kurt's." Quincy furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The doctor must have realized his mistake because his eyes widened at Quincy's glare. "Oh, I mean that it would hold a lot less stomach punching and putting into jail-ing."

"Can't promise that." I said.

"So, are we going to have another miscarriage?" Quincy asked scared.

"No. It can be quite dangerous considering that you are 15 weeks pregnant." Quincy and I shared a look.

"I'm 15 weeks pregnant?"

"Yep." He grabbed the clipboard and went over the chart. "I would be surprised if you noticed earlier."

"How come?"

"Women in your family rarely notice pregnancies until they are well into their 2nd trimester." Quincy made a tiny 'Oh.' face and looked at me.

"Well Sebby, I guess we're going to have a baby." We both smiled and I leaned down to give him a hug.

"Ok then! Let's have a look see!" Dr. Fields said.

**Page Line (Rachel)**

**That Afternoon**

"We're on our way to New York Finn! Do you know how excited I am?" I was practically bouncing in the passenger seat.

"Yeah Rach. I can feel you shaking the whole car." Finn chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Just can't wait! I get to see the night life, the people, the buildings, the art! What's it like there?" I asked. I knew that Kurt lived in New York, I just didn't know where. I also knew for a fact that Finn spent a few weeks there before he got me out of prison.

"It's big. And loud. And there are a lot of gay people there. I felt happy for Santana and Brittany. And Kurt and Blaine. They don't have to be stared at anymore."

"I know. It's going to be magical." I tried to hide my wince when he mentioned Kurt and Blaine. But I think that Finn noticed.

"What was that face for?" He asked.

"Cramps. I started my period this morning." That much was true. I saw Finn wince at the thought of my period. "You're going to have to deal with it when we are living together."

"It's like thinking about you're parents having sex: You know it happens, you just don't want to believe that it's true."

"Ew Finn! Thanks for that awesome image in my head." I hit him on the chest as he laughed at me.

"What are your parents going to do?"

"Rachel, listen, they don't understand. They don't understand how much I love you. They already don't like it as is. All you have to do is go to NYADA and knock their socks off."

"And look pretty while doing it?"

"No." I looked at Finn after he said that. "You'll look gorgeous while doing it." I smiled even harder.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too."

**Page Line**

Hi! Here I am!

These chapters are going to be longer than in a, A Little Love because there is going to be a lot more ground to cover throughout the years. This will be done by this time next year (She hopes) (I really do)

**Follow me on Tumblr for preview and to ask questions! Kokomo234!**


End file.
